


Garfield

by Ratango



Category: Garfield - Fandom
Genre: A novelization of the 2004 Garfield movie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratango/pseuds/Ratango
Summary: Garfield finds his life turned upside down when his owner, John, adopts a dog named Odie.
Relationships: John/Liz (Garfield)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Garfield

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this.  
> All rights go to their respective owners.

Meet Garfield. He’s a fat, lazy, orange cat. Garfield lives with his owner, John Arbuckle.

Garfield depends on John for all his needs.  
When Garfield wakes up early, he wants breakfast served, but John wants to sleep in. So Garfield wakes him up…with a belly flop!

Garfield also likes to play pranks on John.  
He flushes the toilet when John is singing in the shower.  
He sneaks liver into John’s lunch.

Garfield does like to leave the house for fresh air, but he never goes far. 

While waiting for the milkman with another cat named Nermal, Garfield says: “I don’t ever leave the cul-de-sac for anything! Out there is a hornet’s nest of trouble!”

The milkman delivers the milk. “Hey, Nermal, let’s play ‘Astronaut’!” 

Nermal sits in a bucket. Garfield pulls a string. 

WHOOSH! Nermal is flung high up…and crashes back down. 

The bucket is upside down. Garfield drinks all the milk.

Garfield smells something good. It’s a pie sitting on a windowsill next door. But Luca, the fierce Doberman, is in his way.

“You’re on the wrong side of the street, fat cat! Beat it!” growls Luca.

Garfield isn’t worried. He taunts Luca while leading him all over the yard. “And you, Luca, are on the wrong side of the evolutionary tree.” 

Luca yanks on his own chain. It’s wound around the duck gnomes.  
“Not the ducks again!” curses Luca. Garfield had tricked him!

John is working in his study. Suddenly, a tiny white mouse appears!  
John freaks out. “Garfield, get him!”  
But Garfield doesn’t feel like chasing mice. “John, get him!”

John chases the mouse all over the house. He didn’t notice it scurry outside.

Garfield exits the house and speaks to the mouse. “You know you’re not supposed to be in the house, Louis.”  
“But I want seeds!” says Louis.  
Garfield can’t let John know about Louis, so he swallows him in his mouth as John comes out. 

It worked! John thinks Garfield ate the mouse!  
Once the coast is clear, Garfield spits Louis back out and tells him to hide.

Later, John takes Garfield to see the vet, Liz Wilson. Garfield isn’t actually sick or anything, John just wants an excuse to see Liz. He has a crush on her!

Liz misunderstood John. She thought he wanted to adopt a dog named Odie, not ask her out on a date.  
Garfield was NOT happy! 

TV show host Happy Chapman was also not happy. TV viewers think he’s the jolly owner of a cat named Persnikitty. But Happy Chapman actually hates cats; he’s allergic to them!

Happy Chapman wants to perform in New York in order to become rich and famous, but he needed a dog.

Odie wants to play with Garfield, but Garfield’s not in the mood.  
“You can play ‘Astronaut’,” Garfield tells Odie, but Odie doesn’t know how to play.

Garfield demonstrates by climbing inside the bucket. But Odie pulls the string!  
WHOOSH! Garfield flies up!  
The bucket lands upside down, trapping him inside!

Garfield is mad and chases Odie, but runs into Luca.  
“I’ve been waiting months for this!” Luca growls. His chain is broken.

Suddenly, Odie starts licking Luca. Luca is confused, but finds out he likes it! Soon, the two dogs are romping happily in the yard.  
“Odie saved Garfield!” cheers Nermal. “He’s a hero!”  
“If it weren’t for him,” says another cat named Arlene, “you would’ve been Luca’s chew toy.”

Later, Garfield is dancing to a music video on TV. Odie wants to join him, but Garfield shooed him away.  
Liz comes over. She and John then take Odie to a dog show.  
“John, don’t leave me!” Garfield just barely jumps inside the truck bed.

Once they arrive, Liz sits in the judges’ panel beside Happy Chapman.  
Garfield sneaks through the audience. All the dogs see him.  
Uh-oh! Garfield runs for his life!

Music starts playing. It’s the music video Garfield was dancing to. Odie walks on stage and busts his best moves.  
The crowd goes wild!

Garfield hides in the pink dress of a fat lady. She sees all the dogs running at her and flees!  
“Yah, Pinky! Yah!”  
The fat lady trips over. Garfield jumps out and runs into a tent.  
Oh no! A dead end!  
Garfield has a trick up his furry sleeve. “Look! It’s the mailman!”  
Once the dogs are distracted, Garfield escapes.

Odie wins the dog show. Happy Chapman is pleased, he has found his dog! He asks John if Odie would want to perform for him in New York. But when John refused, Happy Chapman starts scheming. He wants Odie for himself.

Garfield secretly hitches a ride back home, scared witless. “Never leave the cul-de-sac!”  
He enters the house. Angry at Odie for invading his life, Garfield sees a ball lying on the floor and gives it a kick.  
It starts a chain reaction. Vases, shelves, and furniture topple. John comes through the front door and sees the mess…as well as a very guilty-looking Garfield.  
John makes Garfield sleep outside as punishment. He looks on sadly through the window as Odie sleeps in his bed.

That night, Odie takes pity on Garfield and comes out through the dog door to comfort him. Garfield seizes his chance and runs back in the house, locking Odie out.  
Odie paws at the door. But when it didn’t open, he ran away.

The next morning, Garfield sees that Arlene, Nermal, and Luca are angry at him.  
“We saw you lock Odie out!” accused Nermal.  
“You do not lock a dog outside!” scolded Arlene. “They’ll run away!”  
She turns to the others. “Come on, there’s not enough room in Garfield’s world!”  
“Yeah!” agreed Nermal. “Anyone of us could be next!”

Later, Garfield watches TV in the living room. The Happy Chapman show was on.  
Odie was with him! Happy Chapman must’ve caught him!

Garfield tried to tell John, but the screen cut to commercial. John didn’t believe Garfield, so Garfield decided to rescue Odie himself.  
“Ladies and gentlemen! Garfield has left the cul-de-sac!”

Garfield stows away on a bus headed for the city, but he’s lost!  
He enters an alleyway. Suddenly, a huge family of hungry rats surrounds him!  
“Finally! Some meat!” the father rat licks his chops.  
Luckily, Louis arrives. “Sorry, rat pack! The cat’s with me!”

After thanking Louis, Garfield tells him his mission. Louis knows just where to go.  
“There’s Telegraph Tower!” Louis says. Telegraph Tower is where Happy Chapman films his show.  
Louis can’t go in with Garfield. Mice aren’t allowed. He warns Garfield to watch out for animal control, and wishes him luck.

Garfield sneaks inside Telegraph Tower by climbing up the air ducts. The security system detects him!  
WHOOSH! Garfield is blown along by giant, powerful fans!

Eventually, Garfield finds Odie locked in a cage. But then, he hears Happy Chapman coming. Garfield secretly watches from another room as Happy Chapman places a collar on Odie.  
Happy Chapman presses a remote.  
ZAP! It shocks Odie and makes him perform a flip.  
Garfield is horrified. Sure, he never liked Odie, but he’d never actually hurt the dog. “That’s…inhumane!”

Happy Chapman leaves to catch a cab headed for the train station.  
Garfield takes a shortcut. He surfs down the stairwell on a food tray.  
AAAHHHH! Garfield flies out the window…  
And lands in a truck loaded with his favorite food; lasagna!

Garfield sees Happy Chapman boarding the cab with Odie. An animal control officer appears and scoops up Garfield in a net. He brings him to the pound and locks him up with dozens of stray animals.  
One of the animals is Persnikitty, Happy Chapman’s cat.  
“It’s Sir Roland,” he corrects Garfield. Sir Roland said that Happy Chapman got rid of him when he dog-napped Odie.

A few moments later, a young girl arrives with her parents. They want to adopt a cat.  
Garfield, Sir Roland, and three other cats are taken out of their cages and lined up.  
When the girl picks Sir Roland, Garfield felt crushed. He may never save Odie or see John again.

Then, Sir Roland looks at him and says: “When I give the signal, run like a mad cow!”  
Sir Roland jumps out of the girl’s arms and runs over to a large, red button mounted on the wall. He presses it and all the cages fling open!  
As all the animals make a mad dash for freedom, Garfield and Sir Roland take advantage of the chaos and dash out of the pound.

Garfield reaches the train station. The train bound for New York was about to leave, he’ll have to act fast in order to save Odie.  
Garfield saw a small boy holding a toy train. It reminded him of the train set John sometimes plays with. It gives him an idea…  
Garfield enters the train station’s control room and presses some random buttons.  
Oh no! All the trains are about to collide!  
“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Garfield mashes some more buttons.  
The trains grind to a halt. Phew! That was close!

Garfield hurries inside Happy Chapman’s train and frees Odie. But as they turned around to escape, Happy Chapman stood in their way.

Help has arrived! Sir Roland led all the animals from the pound to their rescue. Even the rats from the alley came as well. Happy Chapman stood no chance.

Garfield places the shock collar on Happy Chapman. “Every dog has its day.”  
ZAP! Happy Chapman does a flip! Garfield even lets Odie have a turn.

John and Liz arrive. He realized Garfield and Odie were missing and was worried about them.

Arlene, Nermal, and Luca cheered as John’s car pulled into the driveway. They saw Garfield on TV, as the police hauled Happy Chapman off to jail.

Garfield was happy. It felt good being a hero. He decided that he could get used to having Odie around.


End file.
